


Bodyguard's Exploits

by TheWritersMistress



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Post Gravel Wars, Smut, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2), Vaginal Sex, another smut series, another tenth class oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersMistress/pseuds/TheWritersMistress
Summary: A collection of another OC of mine's and her relationship with a few of the mercenaries in different ships.





	1. Armored Bear

Hasida hated the harsh cold of Russia's environment but it was necessary to bring back Misha, she sighed and undid her braid. She ran her hands through it to loosen any tangles, but all there wasn't any has her dark brown hair cascaded down her back with soft waves from the hairstyle. She smiled as her heart fluttered in her chest; it had been worth it coming to her boyfriend's home country. 

The mixed woman felt guilty about neglecting him for the last six months, but she was happy to hear that he held no grudge about it. From what his sisters told, he felt the opposite and was more than likely in love with her. Hasida sighed and rested her chin in her hand as she looked in the mirror; she was in love with him too. 

A knock came to her door causing her to jump, and from the mirror, she saw the door crack a bit, and Misha's head poked through, and Hasida turned in her chair and smiled at him. Speak of the devil, She thought. 

"I did not mean to disturb you," He said politely and let himself in and closed the door behind him. "but I needed to talk with you."

Hasida turned to face him and a crease formed between her brows. The big Russian's voice didn't sound like he was going to berate her, but it did seem serious. "What is it?"

Misha sat down on the edge of his bed and sat with hands in between his knees. "You know you are special to me, yes?"

"Of course," She nodded and swept a strand of her hair behind her year. The tall woman felt a bit more relieved to hear him ask that, but still, she worried. "Misha, what is this about?"

The large Russian man's face held nervousness and...fear? 

The armed class mercenary blinked at his expression. For as long as Hasida has known him as a teammate and a significant other, Hasida had never imagined he could be afraid. 

Misha's knee bounced up and down, and he licked his lips as he leaned over a bit and he began fiddling with something in his front pocket. "When this mission is over," He began slowly as if not to provoke a wild animal. "I want to go to America and take mama with me and..."

The woman tilted her head curiously. "And?" 

"And," He took a deep breath that made his upper body move with him, and he pulled out what he had in his pocket that made Hasida gasp. "I would like you to come with me."

Hasida studied at what the heavy weapons guy held between his fat fingers. It was a simple ring with a silver band and a single diamond in the center, a little twinkle shone as Misha moved it in his grasp. 

"When you and I became couple," Misha didn't look up to meet her gaze and chose to focus on the small jewelry instead, as if he were to look at her he would turn to stone. "I bought this not long after."

Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she rushed over to Misha and held his face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Yes," She responded a wide smile on her face. "A hundred times yes!"

Hasida peppered kisses all over Misha's face, and he chuckled and pulled her away from him a bit to cease the woman's affection for a moment. "I have not asked question."

The mixed woman shook her head. "You don't need to," She grabbed Misha's hand that held the ring. "I accept because I love you and can't imagine my future without you in it."

He smiled and carefully slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his lap. "I feel same for you," He wrapped his large arms around her waist and kissed Hasida's shoulder. "Life without you in it is dull."

Hasida nodded and adjusted herself so that she was straddling him  
and pressed her forehead against his. "I couldn't agree more," She murmured and returned her lips to Misha's, enjoying the feeling as their reunion was far too long. 

She sighed as the Russian's lips left her lips and trailed down to her shoulders. "I never stopped thinking about you," He said as his hand moved under her shirt. "You are beautiful, and I wanted you for too long when we were separate."

Her hands pressed up against his chest, and she pushed him down against and kissed him with more passion. Hasida felt her body heat up as Misha's hands gripped her waist, his fingers digging into her hips. She grinded against him causing a low grunt to escape him; parting from him briefly to remove her shirt leaving her in her bra. 

"I never stopped thinking about you either," Hasida's hands reached around her back to unclasp her bra. "I've thought about you touching me, kissing me, and fucking me for the last six months." She let her bra fall down her shoulders to reveal her dark breasts, and she tossed it aside. "And to be honest, my own hands aren't the same as yours."

The last comment caused the large man's face to flush red before he smirked. "Then let us begin."

After Misha spoke those words he quickly shifted their positions causing Hasida to giggle under him, and he left feather soft kisses against her skin, making her sigh. His hands moved to unbutton her pants and tugged them down her legs before discarding them. "I have missed you, dorogoya," He pulled his shirt over his head to show her his old battle scars. "Marrying you would make me happiest man in world."

"I'd be happy too," Hasida hummed as she watched her now fiance removed the rest of his clothes. "I never thought I'd love again until I met you."

Misha returned to kiss her lips, darting his tongue in her mouth making her moan. Their bodies pressed together, eager to form into the other. "I want on top," Hasida purred in his ear. 

"Let me have you first," He responded, and his fingers hooked into her panties and removed them with ease before darting his head between her legs. 

Placing a kiss to her inner thigh and then letting his tongue tease her clit eliciting a soft moan from her. "Oh, Misha."

The Russian twirled his tongue around her core and inserted a finger in her, pumping back and forth. 

Hasida's sounds of pleasure were music to Misha's ears as he sucked and licked her, and it made the man hard hearing her. 

The woman clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her sounds not to disturb any of the other residents of the cabin. She continued to let her fiance know if she enjoyed her self. Hasida's other hand went down to his head, her fingers rubbing his scalp.

Misha seemed to enjoy that as he intensified his work between Hasida's legs until she became undone. "My turn," She sighed.

She leaned back up and straddled his hips; hovering over his hardened cock before easing herself onto him making Misha moan. The mixed woman slowly rolled her hips until she got a steady rhythm and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The large man held her waist and attempted to catch up with her pace and kissed the base of her neck and shoulder. 

It was becoming harder and harder for the lovers to stay silent, and their sounds could not be contained for long. Though they were not so loud, everyone would be aware of their night of passion together. 

Eventually, the sound of their love began to die down as they came together, and they laid down on the bed next to each other. Misha wrapped his arm around Hasida's waist, and she sighed. "Ya lyublyu tebya."

Misha smiled as he heard his language emerge from her lips and he kissed, and Hasida could taste the lingering liquid of her juices. "I love you too, Hasida."


	2. Blast Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Demo and Bodyguard time!

Bodyguard flipped a page in her book as she sat at in the rec room on the couch with one of her knees holding up the book she was reading and with her leg laying horizontally on the couch. After a rough mission today, the lady mercenary thought to relax. Tomorrow would be a ceasefire, and she was going to spend her time whatever she wished. 

She felt the cushion beside her compress down and hand run up down her leg. The corner of her lips turned in to a smile, and she didn't have to glance up from her book to see who that hand belonged to. "I'm reading, Demo."

"Aye, but there are better things ta do than reading," His hand moved her leg over his lap, and he scooted closer to her, pressing his lips to her neck. His mutton chops mustache tickling her skin caused a soft giggle to escape from her, but she didn't push him away. She knew what he was getting at but thought to amuse him a bit. 

"Really," She asked coyly as she flipped another page of her book. "What do you have in mind?"

The Scotsman chuckled before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in his lap making the mixed woman to drop her book. "Hey!"

He ignored her and continued to kiss Bodyguard's neck, and she laughed tilting to expose more of herself to him. "Ok you win," She laughed as her hand reached around to grip the back of his head, feeling the soft natural curls that he usually kept under his beanie. "How about we take this to my room."

The demoman didn't hesitate at the suggestion and stood up flipped Bodyguard over his shoulder causing her to squeal and then making his to her room, rushing his pace. Way too eager to get to 'business' with the female defensive class.

BG was thankful that any of her other teammates saw her boyfriend lugging her around like a sack of potatoes and something told her that he prepared himself before coming to her. For one he didn't have his beanie on, and he knew how much she liked seeing him without it, he smelled clean, so the half-blind man most likely took a shower, and he was only pants and a white tank top. 

Demo set her down when they arrived at her room, and as soon as she opened the door, the black Scotsman wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, his lips hungrily devouring hers. 

Bodyguard smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kicked the door closed with the tip of her foot and edged their way to her bed until she felt the back of her knees hit it. She pulled away from him and crawled up the bed and kicked off her boots and unzipped her jumpsuit, leaving her in her tank top, socks, and underwear. 

The demolitions expert kicked off his boots and grabbed hold of one of the Israeli mixed woman's feet and pulled off her sock and he looked down at her with a smirk. 

Her dark eyes widened. "Don't you dare."

With his calloused fingers, he tickled the foot in his grasp causing Bodyguard to giggle. She attempted to jerk her foot away from him, but he kept his grip on her, and his smirk only grew wider.

Her dark eyes widened. "Don't you dare."

With his calloused fingers, he tickled the foot in his grasp causing Bodyguard to giggle. She attempted to jerk her foot away from him, but he kept his grip on her and he smirk only grew wider. 

As her laughter grew, her sides began to hurt, and she tried to plead with her boyfriend, but it only came out as gasps. 

"What was that lassie," He asked, slowing down his tickling. "didn't quite that."

"St-stop! Please!"

Demo chuckled and ceased his attack on her foot and crawled up on top of her; settling himself between her knees. "That's all ye had to ask, me darlin'."

Bodyguard chortled and shook her as she reached over to her nightstand and pulled out the drawer and craned her neck to search for a condom. She smiled when she pulled out a few packets and tore one off and was about to put the rest of them back when Demo stopped her. "We'll be needin' those later, BG."

She quirked a brow at him and chuckled. "What's got you so excited, Demo?"

He leaned down pecked her on the lips and smiled. "Oh, I'm just feelin' frisky," He kissed her cheek and then her neck. "and having a lass as sexy as you don't help me either." 

"Alright, albi," Bodyguard sighed, and her hand went up to his head and twirled one of his thick curls. "if you're so confident about yourself, we'll go a couple of rounds." 

Demo's fingers dug under her tank top and pulled it over her head to reveal her naked torso, and he chuckled at the sight of her chest. "Today is certainly my lucky day," He returned his lips to her skin, making his way to her right breast and twirled his tongue around her nipple. 

A soft moan escaped her lips, and her hands went to fiddle with the belt around his waist. Demo peeled off his pants as soon as his belt was undone and removed his tank top; showing some of the scars decorating his body. All were faded and old from years passed and were angled slashes over the tops of his pecks and his abdomen.

The black Scotsman's hand moved down her leg and met with Bodyguard's underwear and his hooked his fingers under them and pulled them down her legs. Two of Demo's fingers then pressed against her folds emitting a small sigh from the woman and he chuckled at feeling the wetness she produced. 

"I see yer already wet for me," He pressed his finger deeper inside her making her squirm. "I wonder what else I can make ya do."

The demolitions expert began to slowly pump in and out of Bodyguard as she gave sounds of approval until she grabbed his hand, making him stop his movements. "As much I love having your hands touching me," She wrapped her legs around his waist and swapped positions. "but I'm getting impatient."

She grabbed his boxers and pulled them down to show his hard cock and tore off a condom packet and gave him a rub before rolling it onto him. Bodyguard positioned herself over him before guiding him into her, and both groaned in pleasure of the feeling of the other. 

The female mercenary pressed her hands down on Demo's chest to steady herself and leisurely her rocked hips on his cock. Demo gripped her hips to guide her to a rhythm he was comfortable with, and the couple focused on getting to the finish line. 

Both were vocal about the pleasure they felt and could care less who heard, as everyone on the base were unfortunately aware of. No matter how many times they were yelled at by the others next door or the awkward glances they were given the two's sex life didn't change. The two were practically rabbits! 

The black Scotsman watched breasts bounce from her movements, and one of his hands moved up to grasp one of her breasts and squeezed it. Bodyguard's breath hitched in her throat as his calloused hand kneaded her flesh. 

"Yer skin is so soft," He panted. "I love the way you feel."

She looked down at him with half-lidded eyes and smiled. "I love the way you feel inside of me."

Demo chuckled but was cut short as he cried out as he tensed up as he neared the end. "Oh, f-fuck! I'm gettin' close!"

Bodyguard's nails dug into her boyfriend's chest as she felt shocks shoot up from between her legs and up her stomach until she saw stars. She made a strangled noise, and her pace quickened. "I'm right behind you!"

The noises they made began to sound more rushed and needy to become undone. The mattress springs squeaked at their rapid movements, and their curses could only be spluttered out until finally, they both sighed as their bodies relaxed. 

The mixed woman pulled herself off of Demo and laid down next to him with a toothy smile on her face. "And you still wanna go another round after this?"

"Give me a minute to catch me breath will ya, lass," He laughed and rested a hand on his chest. "I don't have as much stamina as Scout ya know."

She looked over at him with a quirked brow, and she smirked. "Well, you are getting old."

Demo guffawed at her joke, and he pointed the finger at her. "I'm only older than you by five years! So we both be old-timers in a few years."

Bodyguard's brows furrowed as she thought over her the demolitions expert's words. She moved to her side and rested a hand under head and looked at him attentively. "Do you see us growing old together, Demo?"

He blinked and became thoughtful for a moment before glancing back at her, and a slow smile grew on his face. "Aye, can't imagine bein' with anyone else but you."

The female mercenary felt her heart swell and she reached over and twirled one of his curls around her finger. "I feel the same way."

Demo climbed up on top of her and pressed a tender kiss to her lips and brushed a stray hair from her face and held his hand against her face. "So we are at an agreement, ey?"

Her hands reached to his waist and moved up to grip his shoulders, and she smiled. "I guess we are."

Demo grabbed the stack of condoms on the nightstand and grinned. "Ye you ready fer another go?"

She returned the grin, and the two returned to showing their love for each other once again.


	3. Preventive Medicine

Bodyguard walked towards the med bay with her chin up, and the sounds of her black combat boots were the only sounds that could be heard in the quiet hallway. Her hips swayed as she moved and her pace was set to a steady pace with an air of confidence about her. A smile was on her soft features as she thought of the events she had planned for her boyfriend.

She approached the double doors and saw through the round windows that Medic was alone working away at his desk with some paperwork. Good, she thought. We shouldn't be interrupted then.

The female mercenary stepped inside and her skin prickled at the cold air around her. 

"I'm busy," Medic muttered not bothering to look up who entered his lab as he scribbled away.

Bodyguard put a hand on her hip and clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Not too busy for me. I hope," She sauntered over to his desk and pressed her hands flat against his desk and leaned over to him. "Cause I got a bone to pick with you."

The ballpoint pen in the doctor's hand stopped moving, and his icy blue eyes looked up at her over his round lenses, and a dark brow arched up. "Oh?"

"Mmhmm," She nodded and sat on his desk with her legs crossed over her knees. "It was your turn to do the dishes after dinner, and you didn't do them and do you know who ended up having to do them? Me."

Medic leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his chest as he looked up at the Israeli-German mixed woman. "Not my problem, schatz ," He shrugged and gestured to the papers on his desk. "As you can see I have more important matters than doing the dishes."

"It wouldn't take long to do it," Bodyguard narrowed her eyes at him and swung her legs over his desk and made the paper clutter onto the floor. "And I think you knew that."

The German looked at his discarded paperwork now littering the white tiles of his lab, and he glanced up back at Bodyguard; pursing his lips at her. "You've made a mess."

"What are you going to do about it?" She smirked.

Before she had time to react, Medic's lips were pressed to hers, and he had one arm snaked around her waist and a hand on the back of her neck to hold her in place. 

Bodyguard chuckled against his lips and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, and her hand found itself in his hair; emitting a small growl from him. 

He pulled away, and his glasses were edged down to the middle of his nose and had a wild look in his icy gaze. A little out of character for a man who kept a straight-laced and composed physical appearance, and it made the defense class feel aroused from it. 

"You got my-vhat's ze word-bait I see." 

She nodded, and her slim fingers began to fiddle with the buttons of his waistcoat. "I did," After she had undone the final button he pulled at his tie forcing his face close to hers. "That was clever, albi, I'll have to do better next time."

The doctor gave her a devilish grin and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Perhaps, but let us finish vhat have started on ze examination table, ja?"

Bodyguard couldn't disagree with that noting that Medic's desk wasn't exactly comfortable. She slid off his desk and grabbed his hand and rushed over to the gurney that stood in the center of his lab. 

Medic spun her around, and his hands went to her waist while he placed feather soft kisses on her jaw before pinning her against the gurney in front of her roughly. 

"You vere very eager to undress me," He murmured against her ear, and she could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. "It was selfish of you that to think I didn't vant the same. Get up zere."

The last sentence came out more as an order than a suggestion as it sent a shiver of excitement down her spine, and she did as she was told. She felt Medic step away from her so it would be easier for her to climb onto the table and she turned to him with a lustful grin on her face. 

One of his cold hands grasped Bodyguard's bare shoulder and eased her down onto the examination table; her hands moved to remove her white tank top, but he stopped her. "Nein," He hissed, his hands grabbing onto hers. "I vill remove your clothing und zen you can do ze same to mein." 

"Sounds good to me," She purred.

He let go of her hands and moved them above her head. "Keep zem there, liebe."

She nodded and laid still, and his hands trailed down her legs and down to her boots. The doctor's nimble fingers began to untie one and tug it off with ease and repeated the same for the other. 

The defense class wanted so bad to take him already, but she will do what he asked of her and then she will have it her way. 

Medic's eyes glanced at her from over his glasses making sure she stayed still, and his hands went to her waist; untying the sleeves of her jumpsuit and he tugged it off her muscular body. 

Again Bodyguard listened even though every part of her said she shouldn't and that she should just grab him and ravish him right there. But she won't.

The medic's hands moved down her legs and removed her socks, and the trailed up to her white tank top. His fingers folded the material upwards and over her head and tossed it with the rest of her clothes which left her in only in her underwear. 

He looked down at her bare chest with a devilish grin like a hungry predator looking at their prey. "No brasier?"

"I didn't feel like wearing one," She smiled, bending one of her legs at the knee. "guess I had a reason."

He chuckled. "Less clothing ze better shame you couldn't go vithout undervear as well."

"I'll remember that next time."

Medic leaned over the defensive class's form, and his hands went to her waist and slowly made their way down to her pelvis and in one swift motion they were off.

Bodyguard leaned up and swung her legs over the examination. "My turn," She crooned, and as her boyfriend had done with her, she was going to take her time. It only seemed fair. 

The German physician stood still and his icy blue gaze kept watch of her actions with a neutral expression as he waited for Bodyguard to remove his clothing.

Her hands went to untie his red tie and let it slip off his neck and onto the floor between their feet. She looked back up at him and locked her brown eyes with his blues as she peeled off his waistcoat, but her hands stopped. Finding a slight bulge in the pocket and pulled out a couple of condoms and she quirked a brow at him. 

"Prepared weren't we?"

"I am a doctor," He shrugged with a smug smile. "I'm alvways prepared."

"I think I'd judge you if you didn't," Bodyguard put the condoms on the tray next to the examination table before going to unbutton his white dress shirt. "A doctor has to take precautions, right?"

He nodded. "Of course, mien shatz."

After unfastening the last button, she pressed her palms against his hairy chest and felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. It was calm just like his demeanor. 

Medic rolled his shoulders making his waistcoat and shirt fall to the tiled floor of his lab. 

Bodyguard slid her hands down from his chest, feeling a slight shiver give from him, and to the belt that was holding his pants. From there she could see the tent that appeared making her smirk.

She unbuckled the belt, and he grasped his hands causing her to look back up at him. The neutral expression he held before was gone and was replaced with one that was filled primal lust. 

"How about ve speed this up, ja?" His voice came out hoarse, and he pinned the mixed Israeli-German woman back on the examination table.

The support class kicked off his boots and removed his pants and captured Bodyguard's lips with ferocity and passion. His tongue was gliding around in her mouth while his hands squeezed at her hip and waist. She grabbed at his shoulders, and her nails raked down his back causing a low growl from him.

Bodyguard moaned against his mouth, and the heat between her legs made her feel more desperate to have him inside her. 

Medic's lips parted from hers, and he placed open-mouthed kisses down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach, and his hands went to her knees and parted them apart. He looked up at her with a devious look in his eyes and knelt in front of her and removed his round spectacles and placed them on the tray beside them. 

He moved her legs over his shoulders and pressed his tongue against her clit causing a light moan to escape from her throat. Bodyguard pushed herself against him and rolled her head back as Medic lapped at her core. Sucking and licking at her before inserting his index finger inside her making her gasp.

The Israeli-German mixed woman watched her lover go down at her with half-lidded eyes. He was nose deep so his tongue couldn't be seen, but she could see his finger pumping in and out of her as he worked his tongue.

Medic inserted another and curled them inside her, and she cried out as he hit the spot. Bodyguard felt herself tense up as was coming closer to the finish line, but he pulled away and wiped the back of his mouth with a grin. 

"I wasn't finished," She panted glaring at him.

Medic removed her legs from his shoulders and chuckled. "Oh, you vill," He stood up and grabbed one of the condoms before ripping it open and rolled it over his hardened cock. "Trust me."

He grabbed her hips and edged himself between her folds, and his grin hadn't left his face as he did so.

Bodyguard huffed and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her making him grunt. 

"Ärgere mich nicht," She muttered in his ear. 

The German physician couldn't help grip her hips tighter, and he nibbled at her earlobe. "Then I von't." He responded, giving a hard thrust into her. 

She went to grip at his shoulders as he continued to thrust into her and she rolled her hips against him to get into a rhythm. 

The sounds of their fucking were the only things that could be heard in Medic's lab. Their pants, moans, and the exchange of foreign curses between the two were the only clues of them getting 'busy.' If anyone were to hear them, it would be a stretch as everyone were in their rooms, the rec room, or maybe outside. But if they were to approach the med bay, they'd turn around and tell themselves that their problem wasn't that serious. 

It would be a wise decision cause the Medic would make sure that he was pre-occupied at the moment. A simple threat of replacing their organs with that of another specimen that he had in his fridge would do the trick. 

"Schiesse," Medic hissed, his pace speeding up. "I'm not going to last much longer."

Bodyguard pressed her forehead against his, feeling the sweat seep through his skin, the black curl that rested there damp from it. "Don't worry," She breathed, feeling her walls clenching against him as the warmth inside her spread. "I'm close too."

He reached his hand between her legs and rubbed her to make sure she would, and their moans grew louder and louder until they both sighed against each other. 

The medic pecked her on the lips and sighed. "I needed zat."

"We both needed that," Bodyguard corrected gently, and rubbed the backs of his arms. "We have been under stress lately."

He nodded and pulled out of her and discarded the now used condom in the small trashcan beside them. "Ja, I know," He began picking up his tossed his clothes and began putting them on. "Ve have been overworked."

The female mercenary did the same and put on her tank top and jumpsuit, tying the sleeves around her waist like before. "Mann's robots are getting worst, so it's too be expected."

Bodyguard grabbed his spectacles and went over to where he stood as he tied his tie back in place. She gently returned them to his face and pushed them up to the bridge of his nose. 

"Danke, liebling," He smiled appreciatively as he finished his putting his tie back in place and he sighed. "I vould like to hope it ends soon."

"He's a Mann," Bodyguard put her hands on his waist and stepped closer to him until their chests touched. "He won't give up until we beat him, but we'll get through this, albi."

Medic wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. "Of course we vill," He murmured placing his chin on the crown of her head. "We always do."


End file.
